Birth of Sailor Nightshade
by Rozi
Summary: If catwoman, Faith and a sailor scout were mashed together you would get- Sailor Nightshade! Theif extrodinare and general all round hard ass.
1. Robbery

The Birth of Sailor Nightshade  
  
Author's note  
  
This is set when Sailor Venus was Sailor V and fighting crime in London with Artemis. None of the other Sailor stuff has happened yet. I'm sorry if I get a few bits wrong, but never mind. Also, I get my tenses mixed up in various places, try to ignore it… please?  
  
It's hard being an enemy of Sailor V; you always get the worst press, just because you take a few things to save someone else's life. Okay, so those "few things" are jewels, money and valuable paintings from museums, jewelers and banks. If I had a choice then I wouldn't be doing this, but I don't so I have to. Superhero business is all very well, but it doesn't send your critically ill sister to America for a heart transplant. My real name is Angela Ginnan, my… alter-ego name is Sailor Nightshade; I got the power to change into a super crime chick in a cute little sailor outfit a little while ago. I was walking in the park, I had just heard that my little sister Megan was critically ill and needs a new heart. They cannot give her one in this country (England), but if we had the money then we'd send her to an American hospital to have a heart transplant. My mum died when I was ten, my dad is unemployed and my other sister Emily is on the verge of going down in history as the biggest pain in the bum my school has ever had to deal with. I was so angry with myself that I could not do a single thing to help. I felt helpless, upset and furious. My little sister was dying; I would have given my own heart if I could! I wanted to do something.  
  
  
  
I came across a… I kid you not… a snake. That's right, a black cobra, in the park. What was even weirder was that it talked! It said "Sailor Nightshade, you are to be awaken, here is your ring and now use it! Call out Dark Nightshade Power Make up and you'll see the rest."  
  
It sounds weird and it was, it disappeared and I never saw it again. I did what it said with the ring and… Here I am.  
  
  
  
I hate this, I take jobs from other underworld crime bosses and they give me money. I am a professional thief. I am crouching on top of a building, the British Museum no less, waiting for my moment.  
  
I like nights like this, there is a cold breeze in my hair, everything is quiet and I am poising, waiting, watching for the right time. It's like a drug, I breathe in the night air and I feel like I am not a thief, I am just someone doing a job.  
  
  
  
Ah! Looking through the glass roof into the place I am supposed to steal from I watch the security guard walk out and switching on the laser alarm system. That's to be expected it's a pretty valuable thing I have to heist. The guy who wants it is paying me a lot of money for it. It should finally pay off the fees for Megan to go to America. Apparently it's a jewel and it holds mysterious powers. Personally I don't believe it, but a job's a job.  
  
  
  
I have to say, one of the advantages with being a super villain is the powers, I shut my eyes and say "Nightshade shadow spirit!"  
  
This is one of my favorites, I become like a spirit, floating through walls and becoming invisible. It's like being a ghost, perfect for stealing. I can pass through the laser alarm system perfectly and reach the jewel; unfortunately I can't touch anything or pick anything up while I am like this. Even if I could, the jewel would touch the laser and set it off. I had to disarm it. I floated towards the switch to go about disarming it, which is a little hard for me since I am unable to touch anything and I don't know the first thing about them. That is why I have a little trick up my sleeve for this kind of thing; "Dark Nightshade Portal!"  
  
It quickly sucked the alarm into a small miniature black hole and disappeared. Neat trick. I turn to look at the case in the middle of the room and stare.  
  
It was really…really…  
  
Not worth it.  
  
I could probably find a cheap plastic ornament like that thing and the guy wouldn't know the difference. It's the size of my hand and no where near as nice as some of the necklaces I once stole from a jewelers. This guy is nuts, why steal this?  
  
Never mind, I decided to get going before she shows up.  
  
By she of course I mean Sailor V. She's the regular good guy, fighting evil and injustice and stuff. Basically out to get any other 'criminals' and me. Little miss goodie super heroine. She doesn't know the meaning of the word justice.  
  
  
  
Back on the roof of the museum and everything's quiet. Everything is perfectly still and for a moment I though I could actually pull this off without Sailor V showing off.  
  
But, as usual, I'm wrong.  
  
"Stop where you are Sailor Nightshade!"  
  
Ah, the cry of every super-hero trying to sound tough, I turned round and faced her. Her long blonde hair flowing in the moonlight, her ridiculous red glasses gleaming and the wand steady in her hand. I glared, clutching the bag with the jewel in it.  
  
"No."  
  
I haven't got time for that villain stuff, I want to get this over with and get back home. So I run like hell towards the edge of the building and jump. It seems such a long way and I only just managed to grab the edge of the roof of another building and landed roughly on the wall. I heard her come after me, I struggled up onto the roof and tried to and run up it.  
  
She hits me hard in the back with a blast from her wand and I fall down the roof with the bag still tight in my hand. My other hand holding onto the guttering. I look up; I could climb up- OW! My back rang with pain that wasn't helpful. I could barely move let alone climb up.  
  
I heard her jump effortlessly over the gap, land gracefully beside me and hold out a hand. "You can come peacefully," she said "I can help you."  
  
"I don't need your help," I spit, but this last show of pride is probably not a life-enhancing move, it's a long way down. Oh hell, I've got no choice. I don't want Megan to find out that I'm a criminal, but I don't want to die and never see her again. So I took Sailor V's hand and hauled myself up. She helped me up the slope to the flat roof at the top. I noticed her white cat purring beside her and watching me… well, like a cat. It talks.  
  
"The police are on their way Sailor V, well done."  
  
"Thanks Artemis!" She beamed.  
  
It's sickening really. She had my hands held tightly behind me, for a blonde sissy, she had quite a grip. "You going to hand me over to the police?" I asked.  
  
"As soon as they get here and they can give that jewel to its rightful owners," she said, taking the bag out of my hands with a look of righteous indignation.  
  
"You know, its rightful owners are probably some poor African tribe. Some toffee-nosed explorers took it off them to give to some museum." I know I can be a bit cocky, but I hate being held captive by a little priss in a school uniform.  
  
She glared at me; I just love it when I win. "Shut up evil doer! I'm going to hand you over to the authorities and you are going to pay for your crimes."  
  
"Cool," the pain became bearable "When you catch me."  
  
I feel a bit guilty about betraying her trust. After all, she wasn't exactly being unfair. Then again, I want Megan to get better; I would give anything for her.  
  
I landed a foot in her stomach and she let out a whoosh of air. I ran as hard as I could, scooping up the bag and trying to ignore the searing fire that had flared up in my back again. I stopped, the edge of the roof, she had recovered and was chasing me again, the cat running behind her. I turned, might as well fight, but here are where the cool powers come into play again.  
  
"Nightshade shadow strike!"  
  
A fighter's pole, black of course, formed in my hand. It crackled with black lightening; I aimed the pole at her and a blast of dark lightening thundered towards her. It hit her hard, I heard her scream and fall to the floor. I turn to run away, but…  
  
I can't just leave her. Her cat was screaming her name in worry, nudging her in the arm with his nose and sobbing. She looked so pale, she looked-  
  
The sound of police sirens hung in the air, I stared at the cat and our gazes met for a moment. "Sorry," I muttered and created a portal with "Dark Nightshade Portal" and disappeared. 


	2. Megan and me

1 Birth of Sailor Nightshade part 2  
  
  
  
I think I need more sleep. I can't wait to give this up. My back still aches, it'll probably go by the end of the day.  
  
It's 6:30 am, time to get ready for school. God, I hate school. I'm not an intelligent person, nobody likes me and plus, the uniform really doesn't work for my figure. I haven't done homework for a long time; I'm more concerned with getting my money for Megan and that means very little time to study or even sleep. How does Sailor V cope?  
  
Oh God.  
  
Sailor V! Is she…?  
  
  
  
At breakfast, it's the usual thing. Emily (my other sister, I'm the oldest and Megan's the youngest) is in trouble with my dad for a number of things and is getting an earful. Radio's on, kettles whistling and the doorbell is buzzing. I'm the only one who's not busy, so I answer it. There's the post. Nothing interesting, bills, newspaper, more bills, one letter…for me! … From… MEGAN! I tear it open. She writes to me a lot, mostly telling me about the hospital, the nurses, the doctors, how she's getting on okay and not to worry, she'll be home soon.  
  
Aw! There's a picture! Megan's in her hospital bed. She looks so pretty, her long black hair curling around her shoulders, her skin's not lost it's deep mahogany tone, her eyes are brown, her smile is so sweet and she as beautiful as her older sister. There's nurses sitting around her bed, a doctor to and she's got a cake on her lap-  
  
Oh GOD! Her birthday! She's ten today!  
  
I've made a decision, screw school; I'm going to see my sister. Looking behind me, my sister and Dad haven't stopped arguing, best leave them alone. "Bye Dad! Bye Emily!" I call, nope, no response.  
  
  
  
I catch a bus to the hospital, I know the route and I can spend my money for lunch on a present. There isn't much I can get for three quid, but I'll find something. Where I get off there's a newspaper stand and the headline catches my eye. "Sailor Nightshade at large after jewel robbery"  
  
Maybe it will have something about Sailor V; did she survive the attack? I can't buy the paper, so while the vender wasn't looking I stole a copy, hey, I steal from museums and banks, what's the big deal? I could steal Megan something REALLY special. Anything for my baby sister, I hate to think that some one like Megs is in hospital.  
  
  
  
I want her out of there, so much; I love that little girl.  
  
  
  
Back to reality! Jeez, I do that a lot. The story says that Sailor V took a bad hit, but she's alright now (phew!). She vows to find me and bring me to justice.  
  
  
  
Yeah right blondie, when I find a snowball in hell.  
  
  
  
I'm standing at the mouth of an alley; it's busy today. London commuters and everyone else is trekking to the tube. Pretty normal London. Except, someone thinks they can sneak upon me. I have a knack for hearing for that kind of thing. I turn quickly and bring my hand clasping around some guy's neck; I look at him "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask angrily.  
  
"Ah, Ms Nightshade. I believe you have the crystal?" He gasped.  
  
I loosen my grip and I got a good look at his face. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes and thin, handsome features; it's my client, he's paying me for that stupid piece of tat. "Not on me," I said, "I'm on my way to see my sister."  
  
He pushed my hand away "I need that crystal," his tone was low and menacing.  
  
"Good for you, wait a little longer and I might get it for you."  
  
"I don't have time to wait, I need it now!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Nightshade, the crystal!"  
  
"I'll give it to you tonight," I said, firmly, I knew how to play this and he knew it to. If he hurts me, no crystal and he wants that thing BAD.  
  
"Alright, fine, tonight," he growled, "but I warn you-"  
  
"Don't bother Jed, I would rather turn myself in than keep that tatty jewel. What you see in it is beyond me!"  
  
Jed, that's the guy's name, grinned like a snake and said, "You are too shallow to see that crystal's true nature! Just give me that crystal, don't worry your pretty head about anything else."  
  
He walked off into the gloom; I resisted the strong urge to kick him in the crotch for the 'pretty head' comment and walked back toward the hospital.  
  
  
  
Visitors aren't allowed at this time of day, but I've never been one for rules. I teleported to the floor with my sister and find her bed.  
  
Oh my God, she looks like sleeping beauty, her beautiful eyes are closed and her long hair is spread around her head like a black halo. Tubes and suchlike feed in and out of her body, but I ignore them, she still looks the lovely little sister I grew up knowing and protected when we were small.  
  
"Meg?" I whispered, "Meggie?"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared at me with jet eyes "Angela?"  
  
Her body is frail and weak, but her eyes still hold strength and they always will. She smiles weakly "Angie?" she murmured, "Did you come to visit me?"  
  
"Yeah Megs, I did."  
  
"But it's school isn't it?"  
  
"Screw school, you're more important. Happy birthday," I opened my hand and gave her a present.  
  
She stared, it was quite a catch, I found it at a jeweler's and while he didn't look I teleported it into my hand. It was a silver charm bracelet; it had quite a few charms on it like a cat and a tiny rabbit head.  
  
"This must have been expensive," Megan said quietly.  
  
"A steal," I said, sorry, couldn't resist.  
  
She put it on her thin wrist, it was stood out like a tiny light against her dark skin. It was a bit big for her, she held out her hand and it slipped right off.  
  
She blushed like a sunset "Whoops!" She giggled.  
  
"Nuts," I said, "should have checked the size-"  
  
"It's fine Angie, I love it, thank you!" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "Are Dad and Emie coming?"  
  
"Tonight I think, when they've finished getting at each other's throats."  
  
Megan giggled again "Can't wait to see you all together."  
  
I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "I have to go kiddy, I'll be back tonight and I'll have another surprise for you!"  
  
The money, I'll be paid and you can get that heart transplant. We can go to America and Japan and-  
  
I walked out of the hospital saying my good-byes, if the nurses spotted me I'll not be welcome here.  
  
  
  
I still did not want to go to school now, I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I walked away from the hospital, feeling like I wanted to cry. But I didn't, I can't cry, I mean I can, but I shouldn't. I can't fall apart now. 


End file.
